


Just as Sweet

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Food, Mild Language, Orgasm Denial, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Of course, Steve’s birthday falls on Independence Day, but it’s hard to find some presents when everything is decked out in red, white, and blue.





	Just as Sweet

Dammit.

You backed into the shelving as another group of excited school children scurried down the aisle. Just about every child in the old-fashioned mercantile store was running around with streamers and various ‘safe’ fireworks. Safe in that if lit they wouldn’t explode, but they could still catch the rickety building on fire. You moved on after a mother gave you an apologetic smile and herded the children out of the way. With a little more obstacle jumping that would rival some missions in the field, you made it to the owner’s office in the back corner. He ushered you in and shut the door quickly to block out the din outside.

“Miss Y/N, I presume?” His white whiskers wiggled as he chuckled at your ruffled appearance. “I’m sorry it was so difficult to get to the office. We’re always crazy this time of year.”

“It’s not a problem; it means you’re still doing well after being open for almost a hundred years. Speaking of, were you able to find the…”

“Yes, ma’am.” He walked behind his desk and took out a small box wrapped in brown paper. “It was a Dickens to find, even for me. I’m glad someone is still making this stuff though.” He handed you the box and mirrored your smile just as brightly.

“Thank you so much. He’s going to be so surprised.”

“…happy birthday to yooooooooou!” There were several sour notes, and equally as many slurred ones. Steve sat grinning in the middle of it before taking a deep breath and blowing out the single candle on the cake. Tony had wanted to put the true number of candles on, but Vision suggested that could be a fire hazard. No one knew if he was trying to joke, but they had laughed anyways.

Steve chuckled as the team returned to their seats, squeezing your hand as you sat to his right. “Thank you, for everything. Even the rough notes.”

“And now for presents!” Tony said, launching back to his feet only to steady himself on the table. Wanda waved him down and hovered the brightly wrapped boxes into a pile next to Steve. Your present was still wrapped in the brown paper, standing out in the midst of all the patriotic designs. Steve ooh-ed and awe-ed over each gift, savoring yours for last. You held your breath as he tugged on the simple string holding everything together.

“How?” He sat with his hands on either side of the box. You breathed a sigh of relief as his face broke into a massive grin. “Where did you find these?” His smile shone even brighter as he reached in and took out a single wrapped caramel with ‘Slo-Poke’ on the label. The caramel-on-a-stick candy had been discontinued for years and copied into Sugar Daddies. Steve always looked for it when he was in an older town and he hadn’t quite learned online shipping yet, not that it would have helped. You couldn’t be more pleased that the mercantile store owner had been able to find some with vintage labels as well, ones that Steve would recognize.

“They were a little difficult to find, but I am an agent after all.”

He reached over the table and kissed you sweetly. “Thank you,” he whispered in your ear.

“Ugh, get a room,” Rhodey moaned. Clint chuckled and pointed at the box. “You’re going to share those right?”

Steve left him unanswered as you ran your hand up his thigh, which tensed under your touch. You hummed in his ear, “when your party’s over I have another present for you in your room. I’ll need a five minutes heads up.”

He nodded. “You have ten.”

While he started wrapping up the festivities, you winked at Nat and headed up to Steve’s room. You pulled a large boots box (camouflage) out of the closet and set it on the dresser. Inside was your second imported gift for Steve.

Nine minutes and thirty seconds later, Steve found you spread across his bed in a deep blue baby-doll gown that barely covered up the matching panty set. You were laying on your stomach with your feet crossed in the air behind you and your toes playfully curling and uncurling. The lace front dipped low and covered just enough of your breasts for your nipples not to show. You smiled and laced your fingers under your chin as he slowly made his way further into the room, dropping clothes as he went.

“So how do I unwrap this present?” His voice was low and promising. He stopped in front of the bed dressed only in his black boxer briefs.

“Any way you like, birthday boy.”

He smirked and rolled you onto your back. He kissed your forehead. Then your nose. Your cheeks. Finally, he kissed your lips as you squirmed beneath him. Steve pulled you up to sit on his lap, shuddering and gasping against your mouth as you rolled your hips against his bulge. He groaned as you pulled away to stand in front of him.

You turned around and wiggled the bow resting on your ass in front of his face. Warm excitement spread across your body as he ran a hand up the side of your thigh and over your hip. There was a gleam in his eye as you peeked at him over your shoulder. With a quick tug, the bow came lose and the gown slipped from your body. He let out a mangled moan at the sight of the lacy underwear, more decorative than useful, but then that was the idea. With slight pressure on your hips, he turned you around. He pressed chaste kisses on your stomach, making you close your eyes and sigh softly.

Then the gentle was done.

Seconds later you were seated on his left thigh. His hands gripped your hips tightly. You were sure to have bruises in the morning; the first of many.

“You know what to do, doll.” He caught his bottom lip in his teeth as you nodded back.

His hands stayed on your hips as you rocked back and forth. You slid up and down as much of his thigh as you could without falling off his knee. Before long, your arousal was seeping through the lace and coating his skin. You braced yourself on his biceps as he helped you keep moving your hips. You were so close. Every sweep forward pulled the lace tighter across your clit. Every sweep back pulled it across your exterior walls in just enough friction to take you higher and higher. Your skin felt like it was on fire. Your head drooped to one side as your eyelids grew heavy. Each breath was a labor to suck air into your tight chest.

Just as you were about to release, Steve pulled you off and tossed you further up the bed.

“Steve!” you moaned. You sat up on your forearms as your chest heaved.

Steve crawled up your legs and looped a finger into your soaked panties. He tugged them down your legs then shed his briefs. The bed dipped as he came to hover over you. “Just a little bit more before I let you completely unravel. Is that okay?”

“Yes, Steve.” You pulled down for a kiss. Shudders of the denial were still coursing through you, making you shiver. He placed a warm hand over your lower stomach. He stroked the skin right below your belly button till the shivers faded.

Then he curled a finger into your heat and began circling your clit furiously with his thumb.

“Oh, Steve.” Your hands flew into your hair.

He curled and teased till you were sure you were dripping. Then Steve added another digit, stretching you further. He kept his eyes on your face as it contorted into a mix of pleasure and delightful agony. When your breath would stutter into short gasps he would pull away and lay his arm across your stomach to keep you from twisting off the bed. You couldn’t focus long enough to count how many times he did this. Each time felt shorter in between. You were sure he could just barely flick your clit and you would come undone. Through your haze, you watched as he sucked your juices off his fingers.

“Please, Steve. I need you to let me come. Please…”

He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a silver packet.

“Dammit, Steve, I’ve been on the pill for… just come here…” you took a deep breath and mustered up all your energy for one last second of sass. “Grandpa.”

Steve growled. He pinned your arms above you with one hand on your wrists. He leaned forward till his warm breath could tickle your ear. “Watch it, dollface.” He pulled back so you could watch him smirk.

Without preamble, Steve sank his whole length into your soaked heat. As you arched off the bed, he caught one of your nipples in between his teeth. His chest rumbled against you as your walls quivered around him.

“You going to cum on penetration alone, sweetheart?” His voice dropped to a softer tone. “Or can you hold on just a bit longer?”

You nodded. “I can hold on. Please just… just move, Steve. Please move.” You couldn’t find the energy to care how desperate you sounded begging for him.

Steve pulled out and immediately slammed back into you. With each fast thrust, he gave out a strained grunt. His voice was almost as high as yours as he continued to speed up. In and out felt as one burn. He took a deep breath and stammered, “come for me, Y/N.”

He drove one last thrust home and you released. Hard. All air rushed out of your lungs in a silent scream. Your hands clawed at his skin after he let your wrists go. Inside you, you could feel his length swell right before the warmth of his cum began to coat your walls.

With a mangled moan, Steve fell to one side of you. You rolled him on his back so you could sling your arm across his chest and curl up beside him.

“That felt more like my birthday present than yours. Sorry, Steve.”

“Are you kidding? Seeing you come undone like that?” He rubbed your arm on his chest. “That memory of you is the best present I could ever get. And just as sweet as my other present.”

He kissed the top of your head. Sleep was about to overtake you, but you managed to stay conscience long enough for one last whisper. “Happy birthday, Steve. I love you.” You were out like a light before you could hear the reply.

“I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
